


Aliens are incorrigible

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Alex and Lena are on their way to bust the last person they ever would have expected out of jail: Kara "innocent puppy" Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Aliens are incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 11 prompt 'travel'.  
> It's a little short today because I blew all my writing stamina on yesterday's prompt.

The nostalgic sound of The Backstreet Boys fills the car as Lena and Alex blare along to the familiar song of their youth. They found the connection a while ago and, though Kara is a fan too, Lena and Alex have a different sort of click with the music. For Kara, it was her first experience with music on Earth. For Alex and Lena, it was escapism from Earth and its reality.

Both are in a light mood, even though they are driving to a police station. It is probably the humour of it. The irony.

“I never thought I would be busting someone else out of jail,” Alex remarks with a laugh when the song is over.

“Neither did I, to be honest. Until I met you,” Lena adds with a giggle.

Alex fakes an angry face but quickly joins in Lena’s laughter. “That’s fair.”

“I can’t believe Kara got herself arrested.” Lena lightly shakes her head. “Imagine the headlines if they knew. ‘Supergirl arrested for petting guard dogs.’”

Alex bursts into laughter again. “I can already imagine Kara’s pout if she would read that.”

“With her lip all wobbly and her puppy eyes,” Lena adds in.

Now they really can’t stop laughing. They’re still at it when they arrive at the precinct and bail Kara out. Kara is clearly less amused and pouts exactly as they had imagined.

“I just wanted to pet the dogs. They looked so cute.”

“You are lucky you’re bulletproof,” Alex remarks. “Because I’m pretty sure those dogs could have killed you.”

“They only tried to bite me a few times.”

“Kara, you are incorrigible,” Lena shakes her head but can’t help laughing again.

“I know,” Kara replies proudly. “My love for animals is bigger than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
